fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Star
'''Sea Star '''is the summer palace of the Fleurian royal family, located south of Birch on a sea stack in the Spring Sea. It is an architectural marvel, considered one of the greatest buildings in the North. Architecture Sea Star is made of rough stone gathered from inland quarries stacked on top of a structural base carved from the natural stone of the sea stack. From its eastern face is a large and ornate bridge that works upwards from the water below to connect the castle to the mainland. The castle itself is somewhat small, but largely vertical and elaborately ornate. The main body of stones was once painted a vibrant blue but has almost all faded into a washed out light blue color. The tops of the towers and roofs are adorned with deeply colored oxidized iron shingles. Every window is stained and some even contain elaborate pictures telling of the founding of Fleur. Inside the main gate is a micro courtyard, with stairs leading into the main hall and the rest of the castle. It is quite cozy and exquisite inside, filled with art and artifacts. Beneath the ground floor are several levels of twisting and winding halls and chambers carved into the stone. At the bottom most level is a small sandbar that is accessible from the castle and is often used as a private beach by the royal family. History Sea Star was built during the time of the Verdens and was completed in 653 A.E. It was designed to be able to be easily defended while providing a comfortable place to stay at during the summer months. The location of the building means that no ships can get close to it, due to the rocky nature of the surrounding waters. The bridge to enter features a drawn section, allowing for the complete isolation of the castle. Because of this, it became a popular place for the royal family to move to in times of trouble. In modern times the castle is maintained and lived in by the Prince Silas Wilem and his wife, Lady Mariah Wilem. Notable Information Several works of art and artifacts are kept within the walls of Sea Star. * The Ruby Tiara was worn by Princess Angelith Wilem when she fled the country to Old Malte. The crown was returned with her body in 80 A.E. Considered cursed, the crown was famously worn by Princess Margo Wilem on her wedding day, being blamed as the cause of the princess's miscarriages and infertility. It is housed in Sea Star, on a pedestal in the Queen's Chambers. * The ''Miniature of Queen Imogen of Flowers ''is a gilded painting of the Queen Imogen Wilem on wood. It is considered a masterpiece of Old Northern Portraiture. It hangs in the Hall of Queens, a hallway full of the portraits of famous monarchs. * ''Varvana Alba ''a suit of armor worn by Queen Imogen Wilem II when she fought the dragon Ob resides in the feast hall. * ''Imogen II and Ob ''is a silk painting done by the famous woman artist Aviana the Queenlander for the then Queen Minerva II Wilem. It shows the Queen kneeling next to the dragon Ob in royal attire. The painting was controversial as it did not depict the heroic slaughter of the dragon as usually seen in depictions of the life of Queen Imogen II. Queen Minerva was so distraught and displeased by the piece that she had Aviana executed for treason. It hangs in the Queen's Chambers now and Queen Guinevere Wilem was noted as naming it her favorite painting in the world. Category:Locations Category:Northern locations Category:Fleurian Locations Category:Castles